Dream High
by Zareh
Summary: Tokio, Japón. Año 2018. Un cantante Japonés ha ganado un premio Grammy Award, pero eso no es lo sorprendente. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es la historia detrás de toda esa fama y ese éxito. Una historia de Amor, Odio, Orgullo, Envidia y Sacrificio. El verdadero Arte no está en la música que hacemos o en el buen desempeño de un Bailarín, el verdadero Arte está en nosotros.
1. Prólogo

**†**

**Disclaimer:**

_"**L**os personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Y**o los tomé prestados para hacer este FanFic."_

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Título: D**ream High.

**Autora: Z**areh.

**Género: R**omance/**D**rama

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): S**asuke U. | **H**inata H. | **N**aruto U.

**Advertencias: P**osible OoC. **T**otalmente AU. **N**o habrá contenido Lime/Lemon.

.

* * *

**† DREAM HIGH †**

* * *

.

**†**

**Japón, año 2018.**

**Noticieros del país y del mundo.**

.

**C**adena Televisiva 1:

—El _Staples Center_ de Estados Unidos es ahora el foco principal de atención en nuestra nación. Apuntando ahora al cantante japonés 'K' quien ha logrado ganar el Grammy Award en un momento histórico.

**C**adena Televisiva 2:

—Ahora, para la entrega anual número 60 de los _Grammy Award_, el ganador por el Álbum del Año es el cantante japonés 'K', 50 millones de personas eligieron al cantante 'K' como el mejor candidato.

**C**adena Televisiva 3:

—El cantante 'K' ha recibido la atención de mucha gente.

.

**†**

.

**E**l escenario resplandece, por todo el estadio se pueden escuchar los gritos de los miles de seguidores de 'K'. Fans enloquecidas, pruebas de sonido, de audio y de micrófonos. La enorme leyenda _"GRAMY AWARDS"_ resplandece en un hermoso tono azul. Tras el escenario los técnicos se encuentran eufóricos y dan vueltas de un lado a otro verificando cada vez que todo está en orden.

**L**os bailarines ensayan su coreografía, calientan músculos y sonríen con nerviosismo mientras esperan la gran entrada de 'K'. El micrófono de 'K', decorado con incrustaciones de cristales, da una simple explicación de lo importante que es ahora el cantante japonés.

**E**l _STAFF_ de 'K' deambula por los pasillos tapizados de posters con el símbolo único y distintivo del cantante, una letra K mayúscula, —que se curvaba dándole la forma de una silueta humana levantando los brazos mientras salta— rodeada por un círculo en cuyo borde tenía grabada la leyenda **_"INSTANT KARMA"_**.

**E**n la puerta del camerino de 'K' se puede apreciar un pequeño, pero significativo _A_ _Special Guest_. Dentro, y de espaldas al _STAFF_, se encuentra 'K'. En sus manos sostiene una foto de sus años en _'The Konoha Art School'_, sus compañeros sonreían y posaban uno al lado del otro.

—Estamos listos —dijo el hombre del _STAFF_.

**S**in decir palabra alguna 'K' deja aquella vieja foto junto a su amuleto de la suerte, un collar con un colgante, el mismo colgante del cual surgió el símbolo con el que sería conocido 'K' alrededor del mundo. El colgante da vueltas en el aire mientras 'K' lo sostiene del fino collar, al final lo coloca alrededor de su cuello. Mientras avanza por los pasillos junto a su manager y sus bailarines, se pueden apreciar los mechones de cabello rubio y la parte trasera su chaqueta de piel en color marrón. El público grita y lo invita a salir al escenario, las luces ahora llevan su símbolo y se reflejan por todo el estadio. 'K' avanza lentamente por los pasillos.

**L**a multitud enloquece cuando al fin se encuentra sobre el escenario, solo se puede apreciar su silueta.

.

**†**

.

**U**na foto sobre una mesa de café. Una foto en la cual se observan las caras sonrientes de 6 jóvenes. Un hombre coge la foto de la mesa y la observa sorprendido.

—Han dicho que esta foto del cantante 'K' es de sus días de colegio. ¿Eso es verdad? —pregunta el reportero.

—Es verdad. Esta foto fue tomada durante sus días de colegio —responde el hombre. —Es de hace unos ocho años.

—La primera vez que lo vio, no tuvo algún pensamiento como: _'Este chico más adelante ganará un premio Grammy Award y se convertirá en la estrella más grande del mundo'_. ¿O algo así?

**L**a pregunta del reportero lo toma por sorpresa. Pero entonces con voz firme y seria responde:

—Sí, pero yo no creé al cantante 'K'.

—Eh, está siendo modesto —el reportero le sonríe. —'K' mencionó en la entrevista que él tuvo mucha ayuda de su profesor.

—_Break Shot_, ¿sabes qué es eso? —pregunta el hombre.

—Se refiere al comienzo del tiro de _'Inicio'_ —responde el reportero.

—Sí, es lo que establece el juego cuando comienza. A pesar de que este comienzo es una tarea fácil, incluso con la misma dinámica y tácticas, el balón puede moverse en diferentes direcciones. A dónde va el balón es difícil de determinar, porque el momento del _Break Shot_ ya ha pasado, mis manos son libres y todo lo demás depende de ellos —concluye de manera misteriosa.

**E**s así como todo comienza...

.

**†**

**Japón.**

**Años atrás.**

.

_**E**n alguna parte de Tokio, un joven rubio de ojos azules y peculiares marcas en el rostro jugaba billar, con sus audífonos colgando alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada era dulce y pícara, su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa sincera._

_**M**ás allá de Tokio, en una aldea marginada se encuentra un joven con el cabello y los ojos de un intenso color negro como el azabache. Lleva puesto un atuendo diseñado por él mismo: un abrigo —por decirlo de algún modo— hecho de los sacos de trigo vacíos. Luchaba por una causa noble: —Los árboles pueden influir de forma natural en un hombre que se mueve por el bosque. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Trabajaré duro._

_**E**n el mejor de los teatros de Tokio, una hermosa joven morena con el cabello lacio y azulado canta al lado de su profesora de ópera. Su voz es angelical y sus ojos opalinos reflejan la felicidad que siente al estar ahí de pie frente a miles de personas. Sonríe con orgullo y suficiencia._

_**E**ntre el público asistente a la ópera, se encuentra una chica de cabello rosáceo y ojos verdes, las personas la miran con enfado cuando el flash de su cámara les deslumbra los ojos, hace pequeñas reverencias como disculpa para luego tomar otras cuantas fotografías. Se siente maravillada por la voz de su amiga, la adoración brilla en sus ojos._

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**H**ola mis hermosuras. Ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva idea.

**E**n verdad espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez no habrá Lime/Lemon.

**P**ero si les gusta la música & el romance, la historia les resultará interesante jojo.

**C**omo pueden observar todo girará en torno a una sola persona que logró llegar a la cima.

¿**D**e quién se tratará? Tampoco les diré cual será la pareja Oficial de este FanFic.

**G**racias por leer, espero contar con sus amables Reviews.

.


	2. Hinata

**†**

**Disclaimer:**

_"**L**os personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Y**o los tomé prestados para hacer este FanFic."_

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Título: D**ream High.

**Autora: Z**areh.

**Género: R**omance/**D**rama

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): S**asuke U. | **H**inata H. | **N**aruto U.

**Advertencias: P**osible OoC. **T**otalmente AU. **N**o habrá contenido Lime/Lemon.

**Observaciones: L**os términos en _Cursiva _los explicaré al final del capítulo como Nota del Autor.

.

* * *

**† DREAM HIGH †**

******†**

******Capítulo 1**

******.**

* * *

.

**†**

.

**L**a mañana casi había llegado a su fin, y en el aire se podía sentir la llegada del invierno. Quizás era temprano aún, pero no por eso las personas dejaban de acudir a su trabajo, al colegio, a la universidad o al centro comercial. Y ese era el caso de Hyuuga Hinata. Seguida de cerca por su peli-rosa amiga.

**A** pocos metros de la Hyuuga se encontraban dos jóvenes admirando un cartel, hablaban en voz tan alta que la morena no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una chica con el cabello castaño.

—El cartel ha cambiado a Hyuuga Hinata —dijo la joven peli-roja.

—Ella en verdad es _'Daebak'_, incluso pasó la audición para _Juilliard,_ esto debió cambiarla —respondió la castaña.

—Se ve linda, viene de buena familia, y tiene potencial. ¿Qué es lo que no tiene? —Se preguntaba a sí misma la peli-roja mientras observaba a la peli-rosa amiga de la Hyuuga. — ¿Quién es aquella chica? —dijo refiriéndose a la ojiverde. —Ha tomado fotos desde el comienzo.

—¿Quién? —la castaña miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

**A**mbas miraron con desdén a la peli-rosa, quien llevaba un abrigo color marfil —hasta la rodilla—, una bufanda de color Vainilla y mallas blancas. Llevaba su mochila gris colgada al hombro izquierdo decorada con colgantes de conejitos. En sus manos sostenía las fotografías y las miraba. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas y usaba sus gafas de armazón negro. Cuando la joven castaña logró divisarla la miró con desdén.

—Ah, una seguidora de Hinata —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras la joven peli-rosa se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Seguidora de Hinata —se burló la peli-roja. —Todo el día en las sombras; esa es la seguidora de Hinata —continuó parloteando.

**H**inata se puso de pie frente a ambas chicas, llevaba consigo un ramo de flores frescas y una bolsa en la que traía su vestido blanco que había usado en la ópera. En el hombro derecho llevaba su mochila gris del colegio. Su abrigo rojo hasta la rodilla y con cuello de peluche la hacía resaltar. Su cabello estaba recogido ahora en una trenza. Además de la mochila llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cuadros rojos, cuando estuvo frente a la peli-rosa se la extendió y esta la cogió.

—Eso es muy gracioso —dijo la castaña. —Ella le copia a Hinata de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la peli-roja.

—¿Su nombre? No lo sé —respondió la castaña.

**H**inata, quien se aproximaba a ellas en silencio y con la mirada de superioridad fue quien respondió.

—Sakura —dijo la ojiperla.

**A**mbas chicas la miraron con sorpresa cuando escucharon su voz seria y poco amable. Los ojos de la morena traspasaban a ambas chicas, y lo sabía, sabía que las intimidaba y eso la hacía sonreír interiormente con descaro.

**D**ando un paso más al frente de las chicas, tomó la mano de Sakura y la posicionó delante de la castaña y la peli-roja.

—Su nombre no es _'seguidora de Hinata'_. Se llama Sakura, Haruno Sakura —la peli-rosa, quien permanecía con la cabeza gacha, la miró con sorpresa y felicidad al escuchar cómo era defendida por su amiga.

—Hinata —fue todo lo que pudo decir la peli-rosa.

—Karin, tú...—dijo la ojiperla dirigiendo la mirada hacia la peli-roja y tomando un mechón de su alborotado cabello. —Ya te había dicho antes que es mejor tirarlo a la basura —dijo Hinata observando el maltratado cabello de Karin—, es muy artificial. Luce aburrido.

**K**arin, hecha una furia, tiró del listón que sujetaba su cabello con fuerza y lo arrancó; mientras una ya satisfecha Hinata desviaba la mirada hacia su amiga peli-rosa.

—Vámonos, Sakura.

—Mmm... —esa fue la pequeña respuesta de la ojiverde, mientras le daba un empujón a la castaña amiga de Karin y se marchaba detrás de Hinata.

**A**mbas chicas salieron por la puerta principal del teatro sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus rivales. Sakura sonreía mientras una enfurecida Karin gritaba aún dentro de la recepción.

—Una cosa que Hinata no tiene es... modales —dijo una enfurecida Ten-Ten.

**U**na vez fuera del teatro, Sakura se dirigió a su morena amiga con voz clara y temblorosa.

—Pienso que ser llamada _'seguidora de Hinata'_ no es tan malo. Me gusta.

**H**inata, quien iba varios pasos por delante de Sakura, se detuvo en seco. Girando sobre sus talones y con una mirada de ternura dijo: —No me gusta.

**S**akura al observar la molestia de su amiga se sintió avergonzada.

–¿De verdad? —preguntó dudosa y luego añadió: —Entonces tampoco me gusta —dicho esto ambas comenzaron a avanzar al mismo paso.

**M**ientras caminaban, Hinata iba observando de una en una las fotografías que Sakura le había tomado en la ópera.

**L**as personas las miraban extrañadas al ver las similitudes en sus atuendos. Ambas estaban usando mallas blancas y calcetas hasta la rodilla en color azul marino con lunares de colores blancos, rosas y azul celeste. Hinata usaba botas negras, mientras que Sakura usaba balerinas negras. Sus mochilas, por ser del colegio eran del mismo tono gris, pero ambas tenían los mismos colgantes: conejitos blancos vestidos con sweaters rosa.

—Este ángulo no es halagador —decía una Hinata poco convencida por la fotografía que sostenía en la mano. —Este otro no me captura completamente —le avienta ambas fotos a Sakura, mientras observa las últimas tres fotografías. La ojiperla queda encantada cuando se ve a sí misma del lado de su profesora, y aprecia lo hermosa que se ve con el vestido blanco y la tiara en su cabeza. Toma la fotografía y le devuelve las restantes a su amiga. —Me gusta esta.

**S**akura observa cómo Hinata guarda la foto en su billetera.

**H**inata se aleja de Sakura unos cuantos pasos, al llegar al cruce observa como un grupo de jóvenes se arremolina detrás de una camioneta negra, totalmente polarizada. Los gritos y los empujones no se hacen esperar y Sakura y Hinata quedan atrapadas entre la multitud.

.

**†**

.

**U**na calle más atrás un joven pálido, con el cabello azulino y de ojos violeta se acaba de encontrar con lo que cree que será un festín. El curioso chico recoge la billetera rosa que yace tirada en el medio de la calle y la registra.

—Este solo tiene 3.000 yenes —susurra para sí mismo. —Pensé que serían más.

**P**ronto es sorprendido por detrás por su rubio amigo, quien lo toma de la bufanda color marfil y lo empuja hacia el suelo.

—Hey, Suigetsu —dice el rubio mientras tira de su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás—, tus hábitos han cambiado.

—Amigo mío, hermano, eso duele —dice entre sollozos un desesperado Suigetsu. —No lo robé, estaba aquí, en el piso. Sinceramente yo lo recogí.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona el joven rubio, mientras escucha los sollozos de su compañero. Al final el rubio sede y suelta al peli-azul. De pie uno al lado del otro observan el contenido de la billetera.

—¿Hyuuga Hinata? —susurra el peli-azul. —¿No es ella la cantante de ópera? —le pregunta a su amigo.

—Dame eso —el rubio le quita la billetera a su amigo y observa la identificación de la morena. Mientras Suigetsu se guarda en el bolsillo la foto de la chica.

.

**†**

.

**C**uando al fin logran salir de la multitud, la morena se da cuenta de que ha perdido su billetera.

**U**na calle más delante, la muy enojada ojiperla grita con rabia. Su peli-rosa amiga simplemente la observa sin comprender.

—¡Moscas malolientes, siempre vienen de la misma basura!

—¿La misma basura? ¿Moscas malolientes? —cuestiona la peli-rosa con timidez.

**D**e pie frente a _'The Konoha Art School'_, Hinata señala con el dedo a los alumnos que entran y salen del colegio.

—Esas moscas malolientes, de esa escuela basura —dice con voz fuerte y clara.

—¿Cómo que la escuela de Arte 'Konoha' es basura? —replica una muy enojada Sakura. —Ha obtenido los puntajes más altos de la prueba _Gao Li_ —explica la peli-rosa. —Recientemente, los más famosos ídolos y cantantes se han graduado de esa escuela... —su voz se va apagando cuando se da cuenta de lo furiosa que se está poniendo su amiga. —Toda esa gente no es importante —dice con voz displicente, mientras le sonríe nerviosa a la morena. —Jóvenes bastardos, son como moscas malolientes.

—Me voy —dice una poco convencida Hinata, dejando atrás a una muy preocupada Sakura.

**A** pocos metros de ambas chicas el joven rubio reconoce a Hinata y se despide de su peli-azul amigo.

—Me voy, le devolveré esto a ella —dice señalando con la billetera hacia la morena.

**M**ientras tanto la joven Hyuuga se adentra en la estación del metro.

**E**n la distancia el rubio la observa con asombro como la chica pasa sin pagar su boleto.

.

**†**

.

**A**l sur de Tokio, al aeropuerto internacional ha llegado una estrella del pop, un joven apuesto, castaño y de ojos perlados.

**A**l mismo tiempo ha llegado el director de la Escuela de Arte 'Konoha'. Un hombre joven, de cabello plateado y ojos negros, demasiado atractivo para ser director. A su llegada se percata de la presencia del cantante del momento, quien no duda en acercarse y saludarlo, sin importarle la presencia de los reporteros.

—¡Director! —el peli-plata se detiene al escuchar el llamado. —¿Por qué está aquí? Escuché que estaba en China.

—Tomé el mismo vuelo que tú —dice el hombre. —Probablemente no lo sabías.

—¿De verdad? —Dice el castaño —debió haberlo dicho antes. Debió haber estado esperando por mí.

.

**†**

.

**E**n _'The Konoha Art __School'_, el subdirector —un hombre llamado Maito Gai miraba el noticiero.

_—La famosa estrella del pop Neji de la escuela de Arte Konoha corrió hacia el director Hatake Kakashi en el aeropuerto. El director Kakashi usó su juicio pendiente..._

**E**nojado, el subdirector decide apagar el televisor.

—El último que debería estar aquí, por fin ha llegado —susurra para sí mismo.

.

**†**

.

**E**n el estacionamiento, de un concurrido centro comercial, se encuentra Hyuuga Hinata colocando volantes en el parabrisas de los automóviles. Lleva un cubre-bocas y una gorra para que nadie la reconozca.

**D**etrás de ella, un hombre peli-rojo con cabello corto y ojos marrón se detenía a observar el último volante colocado por ella en su auto.

—¿Podría poner avisos en las ventanas de los autos para ayudarle a pagar sus deudas? —El tono de burla hace que Hinata gire sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre. —Eso es realmente interesante —dice el peli-rojo.

**U**na temblorosa Hinata comienza a planear su escape por las escaleras de emergencia mientras el hombre continúa hablando.

—En nuestra línea de negocios hay un importante sistema —el peli-rojo da un paso al frente. —Tu padre no nos ha pagado el dinero que nos debe y ya que eres su hija páganos el dinero o, utiliza tu cuerpo para pagarnos —dice el peli-rojo acercándose cada vez más a la morena.

**H**inata, asustada, le avienta los volantes en la cara del hombre y hecha a correr.

—Esto no es así —grita un furioso peli-rojo. —Ya que eres su hija, deberías devolvernos el dinero.

—¡No! —grita una furiosa Hinata. —¡No iré!

—Vendrás tranquilamente o te tendré que llevar a la fuerza —le advierte el hombre.

—¡Dije que no iré! —grita la morena y continúa corriendo.

**E**n su intento por huir pierde un zapato y casi le da en la cabeza al peli-rojo.

—¿Estás tratando de jugar conmigo?

**E**l peli-rojo comienza a correr detrás de ella, sus hombres también persiguen a la morena mientras intenta desesperadamente escapar. Al llegar a la azotea, y tras darse cuenta de que ya no hay a donde más huir decide aferrarse al barandal. Esperando el momento en el cual el hombre intente llevársela por la fuerza.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —dice el peli-rojo con ironía. —No tienes a donde correr. Esto es realmente inútil.

**H**inata preparada para luchar es sorprendida cuando un joven rubio hace su aparición y la ayuda a escapar, golpeando a cuantos intentan atraparla. Mientras el rubio se prepara para la pelea, la ojiperla escapa no sin antes recoger su billetera que el ojiazul le ha lanzado.

**L**a morena logra escapar de los hombres mientras el rubio salta sobre los automóviles huyendo del peli-rojo y sus compinches.

**A** las afueras del centro comercial, Hinata decide revisar su billetera solo para darse cuenta de que su foto no está. Rebusca de un lado al otro de la calle pero no logra encontrarla. Mientras tanto el joven rubio sigue huyendo por un callejón en busca de la morena. Hinata a su vez se ha escondido en un baño de damas, las personas la miran extrañadas por la falta de su zapato y su calcetín roto.

**A**l final el joven rubio logra llegar a la estación del metro y aborda el vagón, Hinata quien permanece de pie frente al rubio observa como uno de los hombres de Sasori casi logra subir al vagón, entonces toma su zapato restante y se lo lanza, dándole en la cabeza. El vagón avanza y ambos jóvenes quedan uno frente al otro más cerca de lo deseado.

**E**n un movimiento rápido Hinata se deshace del agarre del rubio y se aleja lo más que puede de él.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo —dice al fin el rubio. —¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Hinata lo mira con desdén y él se intimida. —El otro día... el yogurt...

—Entrégamela —dice la morena extendiendo su mano derecha. El rubio la mira dudoso.

—¿Qué? —dice al fin.

—Mi foto —responde la morena. —La foto que estaba en mi billetera, devuélvemela.

—¿No deberías de decir 'Gracias' primero, en lugar de pedirme que te devuelva una algo?—contraataca un enojado rubio.

—Si lo dices por lo que pasó antes, te salvé justo hace un momento también, estamos a mano —responde la ojiperla. —Así que devuélveme mi foto.

—Olvídalo —dice el rubio —, paremos esto aquí —y le da la espalda a la morena.

—Pervertido —susurra ella.

**E**l rubio se detiene al escuchar lo que ha dicho Hinata y las personas a su alrededor lo miran con desagrado. Se vuelve hacia ella y la confronta.

—¿Qué?

—Esa foto no es para pervertidos como tú —dice una sarcástica Hinata.

—¿Ah sí? —contraataca el rubio.

—Así es —responde la ojiperla —, como hombre probablemente de verdad quieres verla. También creo que en la foto luzco muy bien.

—Luces como una persona típica, pero hablas como una mocosa —dice el rubio con ironía y sale del vagón.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas pervertido? —la morena corre tras él. —Devuélveme mi foto ahora.

**E**l rubio la ignora olímpicamente y se coloca los audífonos para no seguir escuchándola.

.

**†**

.

**M**ientras tanto en_ The Konoha Art School_, el director ha llegado.

**L**os alumnos se envían mensajes de texto con la fotografía de Hatake Kakashi y la leyenda:

_"**G**randes noticias. El Director finalmente apareció en la Escuela de Arte Konoha"_.

**E**n las aulas los alumnos susurran:

—¿Realmente vino el director?

—Por fin puedo conocer a ese fantasma.

—Sí, es verdad. El fantasma que puede hacer que la gente sea famosa y popular.

.

**†**

.

**E**n la oficina del Director todos los profesores saludan y hacen reverencias al recién llegado. Incluso el subdirector Maito Gai.

—Bienvenido, Director —saluda con un apretón de manos. —Han sido tres años.

—¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya? —pregunta el peli-plata.

—El Campus de China lo está haciendo bien, supongo.

—Ah. Sobre eso, es más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Hay muchas restricciones.

—Si es así, debe volver rápidamente —dice un preocupado Gai.

—Supongo que debería volver entonces —dice con sarcasmo Kakashi mientras se deshace del agarre de Gai.

—Oh, no, no es eso a lo que me refería —se apresura a responder Gai. —No vamos a quedarnos aquí, deberíamos ir a celebrar su retorno a la Escuela de Arte de Konoha, hemos preparado una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Está bien —responde un sonriente Kakashi —, pero primero quiero ver a los estudiantes.

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Nota del Autor:**

_**Daebak - H**ace referencia a que una persona es la mejor en algo o a que es un Éxito en todo lo que hace._

**_Juilliard - _**_**E**scuela de Artes situada en New York. Instruye Música, Danza y Teatro._

**_Gao Li - _**_**P**rueba de Arte más importante de Asia._

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Respuesta a los Review:**

_**KattytoNebel - G**racias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un lindo Review._

_**M**e alegra que no haya presiones ja,ja,ja. Bienvenida de nuevo a mi espacio._

.

**†**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**H**ola mis Amores. **Y**a estoy aquí con un capítulo más.

**E**spero les agrade la trama de la historia, tanto como a mí.

**P**or el momento dejaré en suspenso lo que pasará cuando Kakashi vea a los estudiantes.

**L**o único que les puedo decir es que no le va a gustar nadita de nada lo que va a encontrar...

**S**i les gusta la historia me encantaría que me dejaran un Review, les prometo que responderé todos y cada uno.

**S**aludos & nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo. Un beso & un Abrazo con sabor a Chocolate.

Por favor deja tu lindo Review aquí abajo

.


	3. Nagato

**†**

**Disclaimer:**

_"**L**os personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Y**o los tomé prestados para hacer este FanFic."_

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Título: D**ream High.

**Autora: Z**areh.

**Género: R**omance/**D**rama

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): S**asuke U. | **H**inata H. | **N**aruto U.

**Advertencias: P**osible OoC. **T**otalmente AU. **N**o habrá contenido Lime/Lemon.

**Observaciones: L**os términos en _Cursiva _los explicaré al final del capítulo como Nota del Autor.

.

* * *

**† DREAM HIGH †**

******†**

******Capítulo 2**

******.**

* * *

.

**†**

.

**M**aito Gai caminaba a paso lento detrás del Director, Hatake Kakashi. Estaba visiblemente molesto y nervioso, pero no podía negarse a la petición del peli-plata de ver a los alumnos.

—Más de cuarenta estudiantes se han establecido en grandes compañías, y no es solo eso; nuestra escuela también ha sido considerada por compañías de U.S.A y Corea.

—¿Con qué objetivo? —preguntó Kakashi mientras avanzaba por los salones de baile y de música.

—¿Cuál va a ser? —dijo Gai con ironía. —El de convertirlos en estrellas por supuesto. Nuestro sistema educativo es muy avanzado, un entrenamiento completo y optimo...

**K**akashi observa como los estudiantes ensayan su coreografía de _Break Dance_ mientras Gai habla sin parar de lo competitiva que es la Escuela de Arte Konoha. Kakashi poco a poco se aproxima a los estudiantes y entonces descubre lo que está mal en su coreografía.

**G**ai se da cuenta de que el Director Hatake ya no le está prestando atención así que fija su mirada en los estudiantes también.

—Estos chicos hacen su debut en tres semanas —dice Gai con orgullo.

**E**l Director Hatake se aproxima al chico con la polera marrón y lo coge del brazo, lentamente —aun sosteniendo el brazo del muchacho— jala la manga de la polera hacia arriba y descubre una malla que protege una herida.

—¿Puedo ver? —dice Kakashi quitando la malla solo para encontrar un corte de cinco centímetros con puntadas recientes.

**D**e fondo el Subdirector Maito Gai se apresura a tratar de arreglar la situación.

—Actualmente el público prefiere presentaciones más complejas. Esto no se considera tan grave —dice con altanería —las lesiones ocurren de vez en cuando en la Escuela...

**K**akashi le dirige una mirada soberbia y Gai se queda en silencio completamente molesto, pero trata de disimularlo mientras el peli-plata se vuelve hacia el estudiante.

—La práctica se terminó —dice con autoridad y se aleja del estudiante y los profesores reunidos a su alrededor.

—¡Director, ellos hacen su Debut en tres semanas! —se apresura a decir Gai mientras sigue a toda prisa al peli-plata.

—Cuando el diagnóstico del Hospital esté listo mañana, lo dejas en mi escritorio —sentencia Kakashi y se adentra en los pasillos de la escuela. De pronto se detiene de golpe al ver un Aula en cuya puerta se puede leer: **_"Clase de Admisión Media"_**.

**E**l silencio se hace perturbador entre todos los profesores, incluso el Subdirector Gai se ha quedado inmóvil de pie junto al peli-plata, quien observa detenidamente el aula completamente vacía, llena de polvo y telarañas, abandonada.

—¿Por qué hay una _Clase de Admisión Media_? ¿Fue creada durante mi ausencia?—dice Kakashi con voz monocorde.

—Durante las evaluaciones de final de mes hubo alumnos que no cumplían con los estándares que requeríamos, así que la _Clase de Admisión Media_ se creó para aquellos estudiantes que no pudieron convertirse en estrellas —explica el Subdirector con entusiasmo. —No podemos dejar que sus vidas se arruinen solo porque no pudieron hacerse famosos.

—¿Si es así, por qué no hay ni un solo estudiante? —pregunta el peli-plata intrigado.

—Generalmente asisten a la escuela después de que las clases han terminado —responde Gai con superioridad —, no importa lo buena que sea la Escuela de Arte Konoha todavía hay límites en lo que una escuela de Arte puede enseñar.

—Supongo que las Audiciones van bien ¿verdad? —el peli-plata comienza a maquinar su plan.

—¿Por qué menciona las Audiciones? ¿Piensa escogerlos personalmente?—el Subdirector mira fijamente a Kakashi con nerviosismo.

—¿No se me permite hacerlo? —contraataca Kakashi.

—No, no quise decir eso —se apresura a responder Gai.

**L**os profesores, quienes han presenciado la discusión desde el principio comienzan a sacar conclusiones y a hacer apuestas a favor del Director.

—El Director evaluará la Audición personalmente —susurra una mujer morena con los ojos color carmesí, enfundada en un vestido negro ajustado y una gabardina color gris.

—¿Por qué quiere seleccionarlos así, tan de repente? —pregunta el profesor del cabello azulino. —¿Es por qué no confía en el Subdirector? —susurra mientras mira de reojo al Director Hatake.

—_¡BINGO!_ —dicen ambos morenos al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy ansioso por ver a quién escogerá el Director en la Audición —las pláticas se van apagando mientras se adentran en la Sala de profesores.

.

**†**

.

**H**inata, quien ha estado siguiendo al rubio durante toda la mañana al fin logra alcanzarlo en un _Car Wash_, se cuela al interior del auto que el rubio apenas ha comenzado a lavar y coloca los seguros a todas las puertas. Pone la calefacción y se hace la dormida.

**E**l rubio, comienza a enjuagar el automóvil y se da cuenta de la presencia de la morena en el interior. Golpea el vidrio pero ella no le presta atención. Intenta abrir las puertas pero sabe que ella las ha cerrado y ha puesto los seguros. Al final se da por vencido y la deja en paz.

**A**l término del día él se retira al lugar de reunión de sus amigos en una zona poco concurrida por la gente, se adentra en la oscuridad de la noche seguido de cerca por la morena impaciente. Ambos se adentran en un edificio con un sótano y de lejos pueden escuchar la música sonando, mientras más avanzan más fuerte se hace la música.

**E**n el interior del lugar se encuentran reunidos varios jóvenes bailando _Break Dance_. La morena —que está cansada, descalza y enfadada—, comienza a fastidiar de nuevo al rubio mientras observa todo el lugar y se va quedando en silencio al ver las luces brillantes.

—Naruto, ven —dice el joven peli-azul aproximándose al rubio y quitándose el gorro del abrigo.

**H**inata mira con repulsión al peli-azul y de regreso al rubio, está enfadada y contiene su ira apretando los puños. El peli-azul la observa con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Al fin lo lograste? —dice el peli-azul tocándole el hombro al rubio.

—Eso no es así —responde el rubio sonrojándose levemente pero recuperando la compostura —, solo devuelve la foto que tomaste de su billetera —dice mirando a la morena.

—¿Foto? —dice el peli-azul mientras intenta recordar a qué se refiere Naruto. —Ah, ¿esta? —dice sacando la foto de la morena de su bolsillo del abrigo.

**H**inata al ver su foto en manos del peli-azul se lanza a por ella.

—Dámela —le dice al chico, quien logra esquivarla.

—¿Qué te pareció mi baile? —Pregunta el peli-azul —dime y te devuelvo tu foto.

**L**a morena se lanza sobre él en busca de su foto y es esquivada de nuevo por el chico.

—Dije que si me decías que te pareció mi baile te daría tu foto —el chico se aproxima de nuevo a la furiosa morena.

**H**inata, quien ha estado conteniendo su ira durante largo rato, sonríe con ironía y falsedad mientras responde: —Ese baile es realmente... Ordinario.

**E**l peli-azul quien ha estado conteniendo la respiración se cae de espaldas mientras su rubio amigo mira con desagrado a Hinata.

—¿Me escuchaste verdad? —se apresura a decir la morena mientras se inclina para recoger su foto. —Ahora devuélveme mi foto.

—¡Hey! —dice el peli-azul levantándose de un salto y con la foto aún en la mano —¡Intenta decir eso de nuevo! —Su voz suena tajante —¿Has dicho 'Ordinario'?

**E**l ya enojado peli-azul arruga la foto de la morena y la avienta al piso.

—¡Oye! —Grita la furiosa ojiperla mientras recoge su foto —¿Debo decirlo de nuevo? —Dice con soberbia mirando al peli-azul mientras su ira se acumula en su interior. —Tu baile es Ordinario, es de tercera clase y tú eres un pequeño _gangster_ y ladrón.

—Esta niña, de verdad es... —el peli-azul se aproxima a Hinata y la señala con el dedo índice —¿Sabes lo que es un _gangster_? —Pregunta golpeándole levemente la cabeza con el dedo –Esto es un _gangster_ —dice arrinconando a la morena sin dejar de golpearle la cabeza con el índice.

—No sigas —dice una molesta Hinata.

—Entonces no vuelvas a llamarme _gangster_ —dice el peli-azul tumbando a la morena sobre un sillón viejo —estás advertida.

**E**l rubio ya preocupado por la estabilidad de su amigo y el bienestar de la morena decide entrometerse y separarlos.

—Oye —dice jalando al peli-azul de su abrigo —, no es bueno que te distraigas con estas cosas antes de la Audición —el rubio atrae la atención de su amigo —, falta poco para la Audición en la Escuela de Arte Konoha.

—¿Escuela de Arte Konoha? —Hinata usa su tono de burla y soberbia. —Así que quieres estudiar en esa Escuela Basura y por eso harás la Audición.

—¿Qué? ¿Escuela basura? —el peli-azul está más furioso que antes. —Tú pequeña... —se lanza sobre la morena pero entonces el rubio los vuelve a separar.

—Dejen de discutir —dice el rubio mirando a la ojiperla —tú, deja de molestar y vete.

**A**mbos se miran en completo sigilo, Hinata es quien rompe el contacto visual cuando da media vuelta y se marcha del lugar dejando al rubio y su amigo atrás. Mientras avanza puede escuchar los últimos comentarios.

—Pequeña mocosa... —la voz del peli-azul. —¿Por qué te gustaría una chica como esa...? ¿La conoces?

—No, no la conozco —la voz del rubio.

.

**†**

.

**H**inata logra salir del lugar, una vez fuera suspira y siente el frío calarle los huesos. No lleva zapatos y eso lo hace aún más difícil. Camina lentamente sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir o que dirección tomar, después de todo nunca había estado en un barrio como aquel.

**L**os pies le duelen, está furiosa, cansada y con frío. De pronto el rubio se encuentra a su lado, se quita los tenis converse y se los da a la morena.

—Póntelos —dice el rubio —después te llevaré a casa.

**H**inata siente vergüenza en su interior pero jamás demostrará eso ante los demás y menos delante del chico que le ha salvado la vida. Así que como mínimo decide ponerse los tenis e ir con el rubio. El rubio lleva a Hinata hasta el lugar en el cual tiene estacionada su motocicleta, ambos se montan en ella y la lleva a casa, o al menos tan cerca como ella le permite llevarla.

**L**a morena baja de la moto y le devuelve los converse a su acompañante, sin mirarlo a la cara. No le da ni siquiera una muestra de agradecimiento simplemente se marcha dejándolo solo y con las palabras en la boca.

**E**l rubio enojado y confundido se aleja a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, dejando atrás a una soberbia Hinata.

**A**l llegar a casa, la morena se encuentra con que las luces de toda la casa están encendidas, las voces se hacen presentes en la entrada principal y no suenan contentas.

**H**inata escondida debajo de las escaleras de la entrada alcanza a escuchar la conversación.

—Jefe, esa niña es muy inteligente.

—Por eso te dije que hables discretamente —la morena reconoce la voz de Sasori.

**A**mbos hombres se alejan de la casa y una vez sola la morena entra corriendo en busca de su hermana menor.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi! —grita la morena entrando al recibidor de la casa. —¿Dónde estás? —a toda prisa revisa la sala y el comedor. —¡Hanabi!

**L**a pequeña hace su aparición por la puerta de la cocina, en sus manos sostiene un pan y una bola de arroz.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una asustada Hinata.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —responde la pequeña niña dándole un mordisco a su pan.

**H**inata se aproxima a su hermana y comienza a revisarla de pies a cabeza. La hace girar sobre su eje y al final suspira aliviada.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasori? ¿Te golpeó? —pregunta la morena.

—Me dijo que si te doy esto —dice Hanabi sacando una pequeña tarjeta —, me daría un pan para comer.

**H**inata coge la tarjeta mientras observa a su hermana comerse el pan. En ese instante el teléfono comienza a sonar y ambas Hyuugas se miran una a la otra en silencio.

**L**a pequeña castaña es la primera en tomar el teléfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá? —se apresura a decir la pequeña niña.

**L**a voz al otro lado del teléfono suspira con alivio al escuchar a la pequeña.

—¿Están bien? —pregunta la voz.

—Uhm —la pequeña duda un momento. —Estamos bien, ¿dónde estás?

—No puedo decírtelo —responde la voz. —Necesito hablar con Hinata.

**L**a morena sin pensarlo le arrebata el teléfono a su hermana menor y toma la llamada. Se sorprende cuando escucha a su padre decir que se va al Extranjero.

—¿A dónde vas? —la Hyuuga mayor está asustada y enojada con su padre.

—Sabes que soy un fugitivo, no tengo dinero y así ya no puedo sobrevivir en Japón —responde la voz con tono de reproche. —Voy a Canadá, estaré con unos parientes que quizás puedan ayudarme.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotras? —replica la morena cada vez más furiosa. —Si la casa es confiscada, ¿a dónde se supone que iremos? ¿Dónde viviremos Hanabi y yo?

—Anota este número 5485361244—su padre le dicta el número y la joven morena lo anota detrás de la tarjeta que le dejó Sasori. —En dos meses, llama a este número. Esa persona les ayudará y les cuidará.

—Sabes que ahora que estamos en bancarrota todas las personas nos evaden —responde la morena. —¿Crees que tengo esperanzas después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?

–Lo sé, pero esta persona estoy seguro de que no las evitará —afirma la voz.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien a quien conozco? —pregunta la morena.

—¿Recuerdas a Nagato Uzumaki?

**L**a mirada de la morena se pierde en el vacío mientras recuerda a la persona mencionada por su padre.

—¿Nagato Uzumaki? ¿Cómo puede ser tu red social tan pequeña, padre? ¿Quieres que busque a ese imbécil?

—Hinata, esa persona... —la morena no lo deja continuar.

—No. ¡No quiero llamarle! Me rehúso a hacer tal cosa padre —el tono de su voz ahora es de ira contenida.

—Hinata...

—Me rehúso —la enfadada Hyuuga corta la comunicación y arrugando la tarjeta la avienta lejos.

**L**a pequeña castaña quien ha estado observando todo corre hacia el teléfono que yace sobre la mesita de café con la esperanza de aún escuchar a su padre, pero ahí ya no hay nada.

—¿Cómo pudiste colgarle? —dice con amargura la pequeña. —Sabes lo difícil que le resulta llamar a casa...

—Olvídate de él —dice Hinata —es mejor para todos.

**L**a morena sale de la sala rumbo hacia su habitación, no sin antes recoger la tarjeta arrugada llevándosela consigo.

.

**†**

.

**E**n la Escuela de Arte Konoha un hombre peli-rojo con los ojos grises —enfundado en una camisa blanca de cuello alto y pantalones negros—, explica a sus estudiantes el método para contener la respiración durante más tiempo.

**L**a campana suena anunciando el fin de la clase, el profesor comienza a recoger su material didáctico. Pronto en la puerta del aula hace su aparición una joven profesora —alta, delgada, de ojos marrón y con el cabello azulino recogido en una coleta y adornado con una flor blanca. Usa una blusa blanca debajo de su gabardina negra, una falda hasta el muslo y medias oscuras a juego con unos tacones negros.

—Señor Uzumaki —dice la mujer —la reunión de hoy se realizará en la Sala de Conferencia de Terceros.

—Gracias por informarme —responde el peli-rojo nervioso.

**L**a tarde llega y la reunión es llevada a cabo con tranquilidad en la sala de conferencias.

—Este mes el profesor que ha tenido la peor retroalimentación es Nagato Uzumaki —la voz de Maito Gai resuena por toda la sala mientras el peli-rojo baja la cabeza y evita su mirada —todos sus estudiantes fueron eliminados en la prueba de fin de mes en su clase temporal. Así que será destituido de su puesto de profesor.

**E**n la sala se hace un silencio sepulcral y es entonces cuando el teléfono móvil del Uzumaki comienza a sonar.

—¿Qué está haciendo señor Uzumaki? —pregunta la profesora peli-azul. —¿Es que no piensa contestar?

—Lo siento —se disculpa el peli-rojo.

**L**as miradas de los profesores lo intimidan y se limita a contestar con leves susurros.

—¿Hola? En este momento estoy en una reunión importante y no me es posible hablar...

**P**ero es interrumpido por la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Soy Hinata, la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga.

—¿Qué? ¿La hija de quién? ¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —pregunta el peli-rojo.

—Mi padre me dijo que te llamara si necesitaba algo.

—Te veo en el centro comercial _Shibuya_ en una hora.

**E**l peli-rojo termina la llamada y se disculpa con los presentes en la sala. La reunión termina sin más percances y una hora más tarde el Uzumaki se encuentra con la morena. Al principio el señor Uzumaki no reconoce a la morena, su aspecto ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vio cuando apenas era una niña.

—¡Oye!—grita la joven en cuanto ve salir al peli-rojo de su automóvil.

—¿Estás loca? —grita el Uzumaki mientras observa cómo la morena le raya la pintura a su auto. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dice el peli-rojo observando a la chica con enfado.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga —dice la morena mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Q-qué? —Nagato observa de pies a cabeza a la hermosa chica que tiene ahora frente a él.

—Soy la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga —dice la morena con desdén.

—Ah —el peli-rojo no sabe que decir así que comienza a caminar en dirección a un restaurante.

**L**a joven morena lo sigue de cerca sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente observa la chaqueta de color marfil que lleva puesta el Uzumaki, mientras interiormente se pregunta ¿por qué está haciendo aquello? Y como respuesta automática se dice a si misma que es porque no tiene a nadie más a quien acudir y porque pronto ya no tendrá un techo donde vivir.

**A**mbos toman asiento en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana después de coger la comida del bufete. Hinata está más callada de lo normal y sus pensamientos comienzan a divagar en torno a su pequeña hermana que está sola en casa. Nagato por su parte no sabe que decir, pues desde hace un tiempo la familia Hyuuga lo ha odiado.

—¿Han pasad años, no? —dice el peli-rojo rompiendo así el silencio que los envuelve. —Ha sido mucho tiempo, apenas te reconocí.

**H**inata no responde, aún cabila sobre lo que debe decir, mientras mastica y traga grandes bocados de la comida. Se pregunta si el atuendo que eligió es el adecuado —un vestido color marfil por encima de la rodilla, mallas blancas y una gabardina de color azul marino con botones grandes y plateados al frente a juego con unos botines color marrón y su bolso del mismo color—, pero al final tampoco es que le importe demasiado.

—Tu hermana menor... ¿se llama Hanabi, no? —el peli-rojo ya no sabe que más preguntarle, y menos sabiendo que la morena quizás no le responda nada.

—Hanabi no sabe todas las cosas que hiciste —dice Hinata al fin, mirando con desprecio al Uzumaki.

—¿Qué se supone que hice? —pregunta Nagato.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —dice la morena a tiempo que clava el tenedor en la mesa. —Sedujiste a mi madre e hiciste que mis padres se divorciaran.

**L**as personas en el restaurante miran hacia la mesa de Hinata y Nagato sorprendidos por la manera en la que la chica ventila su vida privada, todas las miradas horrorizadas van dirigidas a Nagato quien hace reverencias disculpándose por el comportamiento inadecuado de Hinata.

—Lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo claramente, —dice el peli-rojo en susurros —lo siento, sé que estuvo mal. Mejor terminemos de comer.

—¿Debería darte otra oportunidad? —pregunta la morena llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Sí, ¿qué debo hacer? —se apresura a responder el peli-rojo con entusiasmo.

—Hanabi y yo pronto podríamos vivir en las calles —comienza a hablar la morena.

—¿En las calles? ¿Por qué?

—Los negocios de mi padre salieron mal y... huyó del país. Es por eso que debemos quedarnos en tu casa por un tiempo, hasta que mi padre regrese.

—¿En mi casa? —el Uzumaki está sorprendido y asustado —¿Te refieres a quedarse gratis?

—¿A qué te refieres con gratis? —dice una Hinata muy molesta. —Te estoy dando una oportunidad, la oportunidad de arreglar el pasado.

—Ah, una oportunidad —el peli-rojo no sabe qué más podría decir.

**A**mbos terminan de comer en silencio, mientras piensan en cuál será la reacción del otro cuando todo esté decidido. Al final la decisión será tomada por el peli-rojo y Hinata solo deberá aceptarla.

**A**l término del almuerzo ambos salen del restaurante cada uno con una idea diferente en la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar el auto —dice Nagato —espérame aquí.

**H**inata se queda en la puerta del restaurante esperando a su regreso, pero entonces sucede lo inevitable, el Uzumaki jamás regresa y la morena lo ve marcharse en la distancia. Sus esperanzas se ven frustradas y sabe que con todos sus recursos agotados no le queda más opción que vivir en las calles junto con su pequeña hermana cuando el momento llegue, no tiene como pagar la deuda y se verán en la necesidad de abandonar la casa que tanto aman y en donde fueron tan felices.

**T**odo está acabado. Ya no queda nada.

.

**†**

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Nota del Autor:**

_**Break Dance - H**ace referencia a un baile de tipo callejero._

**_Bingo - _**_**E**s un juego de azar muy famoso en U.S.A, aquí hace referencia al comportamiento sospechoso._

**_Car Wash - H_**_ace referencia a un lavadero de autos.__  
_

**_Gangster - S_**_e refiere a un criminal o pandillero._

_**Shibuya - D**istrito comercial de Tokio, Japón.  
_

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Respuesta a los Review:**

_**- Lou Zad -**_

_**G**racias por tu pequeño Review, y sí está basado en el Dorama._

_._

**_- Miki Chan -_**

_Me dio mucho gusto leer tu Review, gracias por tus lindas palabras la verdad que me subieron los ánimos._

_Y bueno sobre tu comentario de Hinata sé que muchos la veían en ese papel pero creo que era hora de cambiar un poco todo._

_._

**_- Luz -_**

**_H_**_ola y gracias por tu Review aquí llegó la continuación, espero te guste._

_._

**_- Kary -_**

**_B_**_ienvenida de nuevo pequeña, me alegra que estés por aqui otra vez._

_Y bueno si lees el principio ahí dice que es OOC osea ningún personaje se parecerá al original del manga o anime._

_._

**_- Nemracnext -_**

**_G_**_racias por tu Review y bueno aquí está la continuación._

_._

_**- Estrellita -**  
_

_**M**i amora me alegra que no me presiones jajaja, bienvenida de nuevo y sí esta si la termino aquí, aunque pues_

_como ves me está costando mucho adaptarla pero ahí la llevo jeje, más por que amo a todos estos personajes._

.

**†**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**H**ola mis Hermosos Unicornianos. Estoy de regreso.

**Q**ué puedo decir, la verdad es que me costó un poco terminar este capítulo.

**N**o sabía como darle un cierre pero al final me ha gustado como quedó y espero que a ustedes también.

**S**i les va gustando la historia les agradecería me regalaran un Review, les prometo que responderé todos y cada uno.

**S**aludos & nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo. Un beso & un Abrazo con sabor a Chocolate.

Por favor deja tu lindo Review aquí abajo

.


	4. Decisiones & Audiciones

**†**

**Disclaimer:**

_"**L**os personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Y**o los tomé prestados para hacer este FanFic."_

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Título: D**ream High.

**Autora: Z**areh.

**Género: R**omance/**D**rama

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): S**asuke U. | **H**inata H. | **N**aruto U.

**Advertencias: P**osible OoC. **T**otalmente AU. **N**o habrá contenido Lime/Lemon.

**Observaciones: L**os términos en _Cursiva _los explicaré al final del capítulo como Nota del Autor.

.

* * *

**† DREAM HIGH †**

******†**

******Capítulo 3**

******.**

* * *

.

**†**

.

**H**inata caminaba a paso lento de regreso hacia su casa, las clases habían llegado a su fin y se dirigía a casa a paso lento. Era seguida de cerca por su peli-rosa amiga.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? —Preguntó la Haruno. —Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas.

—Uhm... —la morena sabía que debía inventar una excusa y rápido, no podía permitir que la peli-rosa se enterara de su situación. —¡Ah, no! No puedo, tengo algo qué hacer hoy.

—¡Me asustas! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la ojiverde mirando con preocupación a la morena.

—El salón principal de mi casa está siendo renovado y todo está en desorden, además hay mucho ruido...

**L**a morena es interrumpida a media excusa por el sonido de una bocina. Ambas chicas miran al hombre peli-rojo que se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa descarada en los labios.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta la Haruno.

**H**inata desvía la mirada, está preocupada por la situación en la que ahora está arrastrando a su amiga.

—Eh estado esperando por largo rato —dice Sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —Dice la peli-rosa mirando al hombre —¿Es tu nuevo chofer?

—¡Bingo! —Sasori sonríe con descaro. —Así es, soy el nuevo chofer.

**E**l peli-rojo abre la puerta del automóvil mientras le ofrece a la morena subir con una mueca de burla.

—Dese prisa Señorita o llegará tarde.

**L**a morena siente la presión y frunce el ceño mientras observa a su amiga y al hombre frente a ella.

—Señorita, creo que sería mejor si se apresurara —dice el peli-rojo con un tono de voz bastante mordaz.

**H**inata respinga angustiada y comienza a caminar hacia el automóvil mirando con desagrado a Sasori. Se desliza al interior del auto seguida de cerca por la Haruno, pero antes de que ésta siquiera logre poner un pie en el interior del automóvil es detenida de golpe por el peli-rojo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —le pregunta la Haruno.

—No —es la respuesta definitiva del peli-rojo mientras cierra la puerta del auto.

**H**inata observa desde el interior del automóvil como su amiga es desechada por Sasori, sin embargo sabe que no puede hacer nada, no puede involucrar a Sakura en sus problemas. La peli-rosa le dice adiós con la mano a la Hyuuga cuando el automóvil se pone en marcha.

—Parece que tu amiga no sabe que tu familia está en bancarrota —dice Sasori mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la morena.

**L**a joven Hyuuga permanece en silencio, simplemente fulminando con la mirada al peli-rojo. Sasori se dedica a conducir hasta llegar a las oficinas de su Centro Nocturno, la morena permanece en silencio aguardando por la propuesta, que está segura, le hará el peli-rojo.

—Té de trigo —dice Sasori mientras coloca la taza de té en la mesita de mármol—, pruébalo. Es realmente delicioso.

**H**inata, sentada en el sillón de piel, se limita a mirarlo de soslayo.

—Soy muy bueno en esto —dice el peli-rojo. —¿Sabes por qué? —le pregunta a la Hyuuga quien se niega a mirarlo de frente. —Algunos dependen de esto —dice Sasori mostrándole el puño cerrado haciendo referencia a la _fuerza_ —, yo sin embargo dependo de esto —señalando su cabeza haciendo referencia a la _inteligencia_. —No importa cuánto exprima la toalla, ninguna gota saldrá y eso me hace sufrir. Ahora, tu familia es la toalla —Hinata al fin dirige su mirada a Sasori —, tu madre murió y tu padre nos debe dinero y la única fuente de dinero que tengo ahora eres tú, Hyuuga Hinata.

**L**a joven morena desvía la mirada a la pantalla que ha sido instalada para poder ver lo que el peli-rojo está a punto de mostrarle y que cambiará su vida para siempre.

**L**as fotografías son presentadas de una en una, recortes de periódicos, fotografías de conciertos, fotografías del colegio, incluso fotos familiares.

—Te he investigado y eres una chica muy talentosa —dice Sasori —, si quieres ganar dinero necesitas ir a algún lugar en el que puedas desarrollar tu talento y eso es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero —el peli-rojo señala con una pluma de luz la inscripción de Hinata a _Juilliard_ —, pero hacienda pequeños cambios en el método podría suceder algo inesperado —las fotografías ahora cambian a las de una escuela de arte y las estrellas que han salido de esa escuela. —Si eliges este camino entonces sería beneficioso para los dos, por lo tanto espero que puedas entrar a esta escuela —sentencia Sasori señalando el nombre de la _Escuela de Arte Konoha_.

—Esa escuela es... — La mirada de Hinata cambia al darse cuenta de lo que este hombre le está pidiendo, no se imagina asistiendo a un colegio como ese, ella detesta ese lugar.

—La Escuela de Arte Konoha —dice Sasori —debes saber que solo aceptan cantantes con habilidades excepcionales —la morena lo mira con odio. —Mi plan es muy simple, necesito que te gradúes de esta escuela con excelentes resultados —Hinata está cada vez más molesta —tendrás que firmar un contrato con una compañía y te convertirás en famosa, tres años es todo lo que necesitas —Sasori sonríe con suficiencia —El título más los intereses si haces esto pagarás la deuda por completo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**H**inata mira con desdén al hombre que tiene a su lado, sabe que no tiene más opciones que aceptar, después de todo ella y su hermana pequeña no tienen un lugar donde vivir, sus opciones son escasas es más no tienen opciones.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes confianza? —el peli-rojo la aguijonea un poco más —Muchos dicen que es difícil.

—Tengo la confianza de que puedo entrar a esa escuela —dice Hinata con voz firme.

—¿Enserio? —Se burla Sasori —eso es bueno. De hecho es perfecto.

**P**or un momento Hinata piensa que eso sería todo, que Sasori la dejaría en paz ahora que le ha dado su palabra, pero entonces es sorprendida cuando el peli-rojo coge una carpeta con un documento y se lo entrega a la morena.

—Firma allí —dice el hombre señalando la línea punteada al final de la segunda página.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo? —Hinata está dispuesta a desafiarlo a pesar de todo.

—No tienes otra opción —dice Sasori soltando una carcajada —, pero no te preocupes si el primer plan falla, tenemos un segundo plan.

—¿Segundo plan? —la voz de Hinata sube dos octavas cuando observa en la pantalla las fotografías de su hermana menor.

**S**asori sabe que ha ganado, la morena no permitiría que su pequeña hermana tuviera que pagar por las deudas de su padre, su sonrisa se convierte en carcajada cuando observa en Hinata su decisión.

.

**†**

.

**E**n un apartamento ubicado en la zona más pobre de Tokio un hombre mayor —de cabello grisáceo por el pasar de los años—, prepara _ramen_ instantáneo, de esos que se venden en cualquier tienda en sobres de papel celofán. Su pequeña cacerola está instalada sobre la plancha que a su vez está colocada de manera estratégica sobre un mar de libros que han sido adquiridos recientemente.

**E**l joven rubio entra en la habitación sin previo aviso y sonríe al ver al viejo preparando la cena.

—¿Comiendo _ramen_ de nuevo? —dice el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ahí estás —dice el viejo poniendo la tapa sobre la cacerola con agua hirviendo.

**E**l rubio se aproxima y se sienta en el piso de mármol junto a su compañero, se quita los zapatos y espera impaciente a que esté listo el _ramen_.

—Hey, tu camisa huele diferente —dice el viejo mientras olisquea al rubio—, también huele a cítricos.

—Es de una fragancia nueva —dice Naruto acercándose de manera sospechosa a su compañero—, deberías probarla.

—Detente —dice el viejo—, consérvala y úsala tú.

—El _ramen_ está listo, comamos.

**E**l rubio coge el diario que le ha estado escondiendo su viejo compañero y observa sorprendido la fotografía impresa en la primera página.

—¿No habías dicho que Namikaze Minato era bueno? —pregunta el viejo mientras se lleva un bocado del ramen a la boca —Aunque dijo que es con fines políticos, ha superado los 10 billones de Yenes —el viejo continúa parloteando pero Naruto ya no le presta atención—, si me diera 100 mil tomaría ese dinero y lo invertiría en acciones —el viejo sigue y sigue hablando con el rubio cada vez más enojado —, sin duda sería rico.

—Jiraya, por favor —suplica el rubio con enfado—, deja de pensar que un almuerzo gratis caerá del cielo —el viejo lo mira con suspicacia. —Mira que se te podría comenzar a caer el cabello de tanto pensar en eso.

—¿Se ve diferente? —Pregunta alarmado el viejo mientras toma el espejo de la mesa —¿En serio? —se examina con mirada clínica y sin apartar la vista del espejo pregunta —¿Me veo como un anciano?

—¡Jiraya! —lo reprende Naruto mientras coloca la cacerola sobre la fotografía del periódico.

**N**o quiere mirar esa fotografía, odia a la persona en ella y detesta tener información de él, apartando todas esas imágenes de su cabeza comienza a comer del ramen dejando llevar su imaginación a un mundo más allá de la realidad.

.

**†**

.

**L**as butacas del teatro ahora permanecen vacías, no hay sonidos de risas ni de aplausos, el lugar permanece silencioso y Hinata observa desde la primera fila el escenario mientras sostiene en sus manos la foto arrugada de su último concierto.

**L**ágrimas de amargura resbalan por sus mejillas, sabe que ha tomado una decisión difícil y que para ello debe renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en cantante de ópera. Sus sueños terminan ahí mientras recuerda la última vez que pisó un escenario de gala.

**L**as imágenes de aquel día comienzan a pasar por su mente como diapositivas.

**L**levaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, debajo del cual tenía puesto una blusa gris de manga larga, su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas y su flequillo —como ahora—, le tapaba las cejas. La música del piano sonaba lentamente y ella seguía el ritmo alcanzando las notas más altas con facilidad, sus cuerdas vocales eran excelentes y ella lo sabía.

**L**a profesora, de pie junto al piano, llevaba un vestido verde olivo y una chaqueta de lana en color negro, su cabello castaño caía en cascada por sus hombros. Observaba con mirada crítica a Hinata y le hacía ver sus errores en la entonación cada vez que era necesario. Ella golpeaba la palma en el piano y la música se detenía.

—Relaja los hombros —le había dicho mientras le señalaba lo que debía hacer—, no te pongas tan dura. Sino tu expresión facial también lo será —la morena grababa en su mente cada palabra de la profesora—, mira como lo hago.

**L**a mujer comenzó a entonar la canción al ritmo que marcaba el piano mientras sostenía la mano de Hinata y con la otra mano realizaba movimientos de pequeñas hondas, como si estuviera extendiendo sus alas, su rostro mostraba serenidad y una bella sonrisa. En el momento llegó el turno de Hinata y la profesora soltó su mano cediéndole la siguiente parte de la canción, la morena con la confianza renovada comenzó a entonar las notas musicales al ritmo del piano y con una bella expresión en el rostro.

—Bravísimo —la profesora le aplaudía con entusiasmo.

**A**mbas se miraron y sonrieron, fue entonces cuando Hinata aprendió otra lección, la profesora comenzó a observar el escenario y lo supo al instante, había un problema.

—¿Por qué está tan seco por aquí? —miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente del problema —¿Solo un humificador? ¿Creen que es suficiente? —Comenzó a reprender a su equipo de técnicos —Ella también estará cantando conmigo en mi concierto especial —Hinata escucha sorprendida lo que su profesora dice—, y si su garganta se echa a perder tendremos serios problemas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó nerviosa –Profesora, ¿vamos a estar en el mismo escenario?

—¿Por qué? —Fue la respuesta de la profesora —¿No tienes confianza?

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a responder la morena —tengo mucha confianza en mí misma.

**L**a sonrisa de Hinata se amplió e hizo un pequeño _'hurra'_ con las manos mientras le daba la espalda a la profesora.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó la castaña.

—Sí —dijo Hinata—, muy feliz.

**E**sa fue la última noche que puso un pie en el escenario, ahora estaba completamente segura de que no habría otra oportunidad, su sueño de _Juilliard_ terminaba justo en el mismo lugar donde comenzó, en ese escenario que ahora observa mientras las lágrimas le nublan la vista.

.

**†**

.

—¿Me estás diciendo que irás a _The Konoha Art School_? —la voz de la peli-rosa tiene un matiz de sorpresa y duda —¿Tú irás a esa escuela de arte?

—Uhm... —la morena no hace más que responderle con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Entonces renunciarás a _Juilliard_? —Sakura deja caer su tenedor a un costado de su plato de comida —¿Por qué?

—Por el talento —dice la ojiperla cambiando su tono de voz a uno de soberbia—, no importa si estudias en el extranjero o si recibes educación nacional —se lleva un bocado de su almuerzo a la boca. —Además el cambio de la moneda es muy alto ahora y no quiero ir al extranjero a malgastar el dinero.

—Hinata —la peli-rosa mira a su amiga con adoración mientras le habla—, ¿sabes lo genial que eres?

—Lo sé —responde la morena con orgullo—, siempre lo eh sido. Desde pequeña.

—Hinata —la ojiverde coge nuevamente su tenedor—, creo que deberíamos prepararnos juntas para la audición de _Konoha_.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Juntas? —la morena está sorprendida por la petición de su tímida amiga.

—Uhm... —la peli-rosa se guarda la emoción y responde con timidez —bueno, yo quiero hacer la audición para _The Konoha Art School_ .

—¿Tú también? —el tono de voz de la ojiperla es de molestia.

—Aunque es poco realista —Sakura baja la mirada y juega con su tenedor—, aprendí un poco de ti en la escuela.

**L**a tímida peli-rosa se pone de pie a un costado de la mesa y realiza una serie de movimientos con los brazos, hace un _split_ mientras Hinata la observa con mirada asesina por el vergonzoso momento que le está haciendo pasar en el restaurante.

—Sé que con mis estándares no podría ir a _Juilliard_ contigo —dice la peli-rosa aún en la posición de _Split_—, pero es posible que pueda entrar al Colegio Konoha.

—¿Supongo? —dice una Hinata poco convencida.

**L**a pequeña y tímida Sakura se pone de pie y de nuevo toma asiento frente a su amiga.

—Aunque nuestro nivel es diferente —dice la peli-rosa cogiendo un panecillo y llevándoselo a la boca—, podríamos tomar clases en general juntas —Sakura coge su vaso y le da un sorbo a su bebida. —Voy a cantar _'La armonía'_ —dice emocionada—, vayamos juntas a la audición.

—Bien —dice una Hinata carente de emoción.

—Gracias Hinata —la ojiverde le da una servilleta de papel a su morena amiga.

—Si eres tan agradecida, entonces paga la cuenta —la Hyuuga se pone de pie, le da un último sorbo a su bebida y se va dejando a una confundida Sakura con la cuenta por pagar.

.

**†**

.

**L**a escuela de Arte Konoha luce impecable, el día de las audiciones al fin ha llegado. La mesa de los jueces ha sido revestida con un mantel de color azul noche, el piano ha sido pulido y brilla majestuoso junto al ventanal. Los equipos de sonido han sido instalados y puestos a prueba una y otra vez al igual que los micrófonos.

**L**as sillas que ocuparan los jueces han sido colocadas una al lado de la otra, y sobre la mesa descansan las carpetas con la información de los jóvenes que harán la audición. Los vasos han sido colocados junto a las botellas de agua pertenecientes a cada juez.

**E**l director Hatake, quien ya ha ocupado su lugar en la mesa de los jueces, repasa una y otra vez la información de los jóvenes y observa sus fotografías.

.

**†**

.

**E**n otro lugar de Tokio, Hinata —quien ya se ha duchado—, se mira en el espejo mientras habla con su pequeña hermana menor.

—No has comido —dice la pequeña mirando a su hermana mayor por el espejo—, hoy es tu audición y estás muy tranquila —la ojiperla menor sigue parloteando mientras se lleva un bocado de cereal a la boca. —He oído que los que harán la prueba están tan ansiosos que tuvieron que tomar una pastilla para calmarse.

—Solo aquellos que no tienen verdadero talento estarán ansiosos —dice la Hyuuga mayor con su típico tono de superioridad.

**A**mbas Hyuugas se miran y se sonríen a través del espejo.

.

**†**

.

**E**n su pequeña habitación, una tímida peli-rosa —vestida con una blusa blanca de rayas negras—, se mira en el espejo mientras sostiene un frasco de tranquilizantes.

—¡Sakura, puedes hacerlo! —se repite a sí misma como un mantra.

**C**on su pequeña mano destapa el frasco y coge una pastilla, se la lleva a la boca y se la traga.

.

**†**

.

**U**na motocicleta avanza a toda velocidad zigzagueando de un lado a otro, esquivando autos. Dos jóvenes van montados en ella, ambos llevan cascos y abrigos.

**E**l rubio conductor sonríe al divisar a lo lejos el Colegio de Arte Konoha. Su peli-azul acompañante se agarra con fuerza de la cintura de su amigo cuando pasan por debajo de un puente esquivando autos a toda velocidad.

.

**†**

.

**T**ras bastidores, los primeros jóvenes —ya listos para la audición—, calientan músculos y vocalizan mientras esperan su turno para ser llamados.

**L**os instrumentos musicales son afinados y repasan una y otra vez la letra de las canciones que están por presentar. Los dedos de los jóvenes se deslizan una y otra vez por las cuerdas de las guitarras y los bajos, hacen presión sobre las teclas del piano.

**L**as coreografías son ensayadas una y otra vez por los diferentes grupos que harán la audición juntos. Los nervios y la emoción flotan en el ambiente.

**L**a entrada al edificio escolar está completamente abarrotada por los cientos de jóvenes que harán la audición. El rubio arriba al lugar en su motocicleta abriéndose paso a través de la multitud, su peli-azul amigo agita los brazos emocionado desde la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

**L**os padres se despiden de sus jóvenes hijos deseándoles suerte.

**U**na pareja de chicas hace su aparición, la morena de ojos perlados lleva un vestido blanco, mallas negras y zapatos color negro también, sobre el vestido lleva un abrigo rojo con el cuello blanco. Mientras que la peli-rosa viste una blusa blanca con rayas negras horizontales, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, sobre la blusa lleva un abrigo de color azul noche. Ambas chicas llevan el cabello recogido en dos trenzas.

—¡Espera, espera! —grita asustada la peli-rosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Urge la ojiperla —Ya es tarde.

—Solo espera un momento —dice Sakura aferrándose a la reja de entrada del colegio.

—¡Date prisa! —dice Hinata con enfado a lo que la peli-rosa solo responde con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**P**asan cinco minutos, mientras Sakura se aferra a la reja y cierra los ojos en manera de súplica orándole a _Buda_.

—_Amén_ —dice en un susurro.

—¿A quién le rezas? —pregunta una intrigada Hinata.

—Me temo que sería muy débil la oración si solo le rezaba a _Buda_ —responde con timidez la ojiverde.

—¿Qué pediste? —Hinata observa a su amiga con confusión.

—Rezaba para ser elegida por el Colegio de Arte Konoha.

—¡Date prisa y vamos!

**A**mbas chicas dirigen nuevamente sus pasos hacia el interior del Colegio. Hinata es tomada por sorpresa cuando se encuentra con Sasori una vez dentro del plantel.

—¿Qué? —pregunta una confundida Sakura.

**H**inata no responde y solo se limita a tomar de la mano a su amiga y arrastrarla al edificio principal del colegio, el lugar de las audiciones.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta una vez más la peli-rosa.

—No —responde una despreocupada Hinata—, ni un poco. ¿Y tú, estás nerviosa?

—No —se apresura a responder la ojiverde—, ni un poco.

**A**mbas entran al lugar de la audición a tiempo para escuchar el anuncio del inicio de las pruebas.

—Todos los aspirantes, por favor tomen su número para la prueba —se escucha la voz de una mujer por el altavoz—, los maestros se basarán en el número de prueba.

**H**inata y Sakura caminan entre los cientos de jóvenes listos para audicionar, cogen su número y ambas se lo ponen en el pecho.

.

**†**

.

**E**l director Hatake permanece sentado en su asiento, mientras juguetea con un colgante en sus manos, lo pone a contra luz y observa los detalles y gira con su dedo la pequeña letra _'K'_, posteriormente la coloca sobre la mesa junto a su carpeta cuando el primer aspirante hace su aparición.

**L**a música del saxofón llena todo el lugar, los aspirantes pueden ver la audición a través de las pantallas que han sido colocadas por todo el edificio. Poco a poco los jóvenes van pasando de uno en uno inundando con su presencia y su talento el edificio. Los profesores murmuran entre sí y toman decisiones en el mismo momento. Los resultados son observados por todos.

**L**as audiciones siguen y siguen, algunos aspirantes logran calificar y quedan registrados como estudiantes de la Escuela de Arte Konoha, otros son simplemente despedidos por los jueces por no cumplir con los estándares. Algunas presentaciones resultan cómicas otras resultan molestas y absurdas, algunas causan emoción y otras provocan que los profesores se pongan de pie y bailen al ritmo de los aspirantes.

**E**l director Hatake observa con especial atención todas y cada una de las pruebas. En cuanto elige a alguien como estudiante de la Escuela el subdirector Maito lo mira con desdén y con enojo contenido.

**C**on cada audición los aspirantes y los estudiantes del propio colegio se emocionan y comienzan a entrar en un ambiente de fiesta, la música resuena por los pasillos y todos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música.

.

**†**

.

**U**n joven peli-azul va corriendo a toda prisa en dirección al sanitario, lleva horas aguantándose y ya no puede más.

—¡Baño, baño! —grita por todo el lugar mientras corre.

—_Toilet_ —murmura una voz.

—¿Quién es este? —dice Suigetsu cuando se tropieza con el pie de un joven que duerme plácidamente sentado en la cafetería.

**S**u rostro permanece oculto debajo de su sombrero negro. El chico bosteza y estira los brazos y las piernas, mientras se acomoda el sombrero sobre su cabello castaño. Mira con desgana al peli-azul quien permanece inmóvil frente a él.

—_Is it my turn already?_ —pregunta colocándose la chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la playera blanca.

—_I'm sorry_ —se disculpa el peli-azul sin entender la pregunta del castaño.

—_I said, is it my turn?_ —el chico repite la pregunta pero Suigetsu sigue sin entender.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —susurra para sí mismo el peli-azul. —_I am sorry_ —repite aun con su cara de confusión.

—_The number 1200 is making the audition right now _—responde la voz de una chica que lleva puesta una botarga de un _Sushi_.

—_Thank's miss Sushi_ —el chico castaño le dedica una sonrisa. —_Would you make me know when is my turn please?_

**L**a chica del sushi le hace una seña de 'Ok' con la mano y se gira nuevamente para esperar su turno en su asiento.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurra Suigetsu.

.

**†**

.

**E**n el camerino de mujeres, Hinata se encuentra con Nagato y este la mira aterrado por lo que le hizo la última vez, se siente culpable por dejarla sola.

—Y nos encontramos de nuevo —dice Hinata con ironía.

—Tú —susurra el Uzumaki—, no puedo creer que me siguieras hasta aquí.

—¿Estás loco? —Se burla la Hyuuga. —Tú eres quien sedujo a mi mamá, tú eres un playboy que no vale la pena ni siquiera acechar.

—Está bien —susurra Nagato mientras le hace señas a la morena para que baje la voz—, lo sé. ¿Estás aquí por la audición?

—¿Yo? —el tono burlón de la Hyuuga no desaparece —¿por qué querría audicionar? Este lugar está lleno de gente jodida como usted —la ira contenida por la morena comienza a salir a la superficie—, debería estar loca para venir aquí.

—El número 1287, Haruno Sakura—resuena por el altavoz —y el número 1288 Hyuuga Hinata. Por favor prepárense.

—Un momento —dice Nagato señalando al altavoz—, ¿no era ese tu nombre?

—No —responde Hinata un tanto nerviosa—, no lo es.

—Número 1287, Haruno Sakura —vuelve a resonar el altavoz como si quisiera delatarla —y número 1288, Hyuuga Hinata. Por favor prepárense.

—Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Sakura a tiempo que llega agitada al lado de la morena. —Es nuestro turno, vamos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta la morena que es arrastrada por Sakura.

**S**e alejan rápidamente mientras son observadas por un confundido Nagato.

**A**mbas chicas entran a la sala de audición y se colocan una al lado de la otra frente a los jueces. El director Hatake las observa en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones corporales.

—Número 1287, Haruno Sakura —la voz de Maito Gai resuena por la sala.

—Aquí —dice Sakura levantando la mano izquierda.

—Número 1288, Hyuuga Hinata —dice el subdirector Maito.

—Aquí —responde Hinata levantando también la mano izquierda.

—Por favor, comiencen.

**L**a música comienza a llenar el lugar, es relajada y tranquila. Una melodía de piano muy hermosa.

**_—Yo, una vez tuve un sueño. Aún si se está desmoronando..._ **—la voz de Sakura comienza a resonar por el lugar.

—Oye, ¿esa no es la chica con problemas de actitud? —le pregunta Suigetsu a su rubio amigo.

—Sí, es ella —responde Naruto mientras sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —pregunta el peli-azul. —¿No había dicho que esta era una escuela basura?

**_—Es un sueño que voy a guardar, siempre estás tan preocupado_...** —la voz de Hinata se escucha por el altavoz.

**_—Dijiste que un sueño vacío es venenoso, al igual que un libro que nos habla del fin del mundo, la realidad ya es irreversible_ **—Sakura retoma la siguiente estrofa.

**_—Sí, yo tengo un sueño, creo en ese sueño. Por favor mírame de pie delante de esa pared fría llamada destino_ **—las voces de ambas chicas se mezclan. **_—Sé que puedo enfrentarlo, llegará el día en el que cruzaré esa pared. Miraré hacia el cielo y seré capaz de volar..._**

**_—Tan alto como el cielo, esta cosa llamada vida pasada..._** —Sakura alcanza notas altas con su voz y Hinata la mira sorprendida.

_**—Estar atada, al final de esta vida. Ese día mi rostro estará sonriente...** _—la voz de Hinata se hace dulce. **_—Juntos._**

**_—Juntos_ **—Sakura hace eco a la voz de Hinata.

**_—Enfrenta_ **—Hinata sube el tono una octava más.

**_—Enfrenta_ **—la voz de Sakura continúa haciéndole eco.

**_—Se enfrenta..._ **—Hinata usa el timbre de voz que ocupa para la ópera hasta el final de la canción.

**L**os profesores se miran entre sí y comparan opiniones.

—No está mal —dice al fin el director Hatake—, cantan bien. Pero... —ambas chicas lo miran mientras esperan su veredicto —Solo puedo aprobar a una de ustedes.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sakura mientras Hinata sonríe de medio lado. —No es posible. Ambas tenemos que aprobar —se queja la Haruno—, así lo decidimos.

—Esto es bastante difícil —dice Kakashi.

—Si no podemos aprobar juntas el examen, usted podría perdernos a ambas —sentencia la peli-rosa.

—¿Sí? —Pregunta con curiosidad el peli-plata —Si Sakura pasa la prueba, ¿qué piensas hacer? —le pregunta Kakashi a la joven Hyuuga.

—No importa —dice Sakura enfrentando una vez más al director—, si yo paso renunciaría. Hemos hecho un acuerdo para estar juntas, independientemente de los resultados.

—No —dice Hinata mirando con desdén a la peli-rosa—, yo no estoy con ella. Es solamente su idea.

—Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta una avergonzada Sakura. —¿No habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para estar juntas? —las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo dije eso? —pregunta la morena con su típico tono de superioridad. —Nunca dije eso, no quiero hacer eso.

—Pero... —la voz de Sakura se quiebra —tu y yo, juntas —dice tomando la mano de la ojiperla.

—Mi lugar no depende de nadie —afirma Hinata, arrebatando su mano del agarre de la ojiverde. —Aún si no es junto a ella —dice señalando a Sakura—, voy a quedarme aquí.

—Creo que me has mal entendido —Kakashi, quien ha estado observando con atención, dirige su mirada hacia Hinata—, la persona calificada no eres tú Hinata sino Sakura.

**T**odas las miradas se dirigen a Sakura quien está sorprendida. Hinata más sorprendida aún hace una mueca y observa con desdén al director.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con asombro la morena.

—Dije que Sakura es quien está calificada para ser parte de The Konoha Art School.

—Espere —suplica Hinata—, espere un momento. Debe haber un error —el tono de su voz es de enojo—, ¿Quién no fue elegida soy yo?

—Sí —afirma Kakashi mientras le dedica una sonrisa a Sakura.

—Está eligiendo a la persona equivocada —el fastidio es evidente en la voz de la Hyuuga—, soy Hinata Hyuuga.

—¿Por qué crees que eh elegido mal? —pregunta con interés el peli-plata.

—¡Viejo! —Grita Hinata al ver que Kakashi ya no le presta atención —¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Usted está capacitado para ser el juez? ¿Está seguro de que se especializa en música? —Kakashi por fin levanta la mirada y la observa. —No sabes nada. No puedes diferenciar entre algo bueno y malo. ¿Usted no puede permitir que nadie pase la prueba por casualidad verdad?

—¿Qué viejo? —la reprende la profesora de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí—¡Él es el Director! ¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarlo _'viejo'_? ¡No tienes modales! ¡Señor Uzumaki! —el peli-rojo que ha estado observando todo se pone nervioso al escuchar la voz de la profesora llamándolo —¡Saca a esta cabeza dura insensible!

—Sí —responde con nerviosismo el Uzumaki mientras entra al salón. —Entendido —dice a tiempo que coge a Hinata del brazo—, vamos.

—Suéltame —Hinata forcejea con el peli-rojo.

—Interesante —susurra Kakashi—, vamos a seguir escuchando.

—Sí, realmente no puedo entender —Hinata mira con odio a Sakura—, su ritmo es muy lento. El canto es realmente borroso ¿ha escuchado eso? —le pregunta con superioridad al peli-plata. —No puede ser. Definitivamente no lo escuchó. Si escuchara eso, ella definitivamente no podría pasar la audición. ¡Ella solo me sigue! —un bufido sale de sus labios cuando dirige su mirada hacia la peli-rosa. —Ella no se compara conmigo. Soy una estudiante de _primera clase_, pero ella —dice mirando a Sakura con superioridad—, ella es de _tercera clase_.

—Por eso le dije que no debíamos anunciar los resultados en la audición —le susurra Gai a Kakashi.

—Está bien —dice el peli-plata—, entonces hagámoslo de nuevo. En forma de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Está diciendo que hará la prueba de nuevo? —pregunta la profesora de cabello azulino y ojos marrón.

—Ya que ella no entiende los resultados —responde Kakashi—, tenemos que dejar que los resultados la hagan entender a ella.

—Si los resultados cambian, entonces está en nuestras manos —susurra Gai.

—El resultado no va a cambiar —afirma el peli-plata.

**E**l director se pone de pie y se dirige a paso lento hacia el piano, mientras los profesores toman un sorbo de agua.

—Deberás aceptar el resultado de esta prueba —Kakashi le dice a Hinata.

—Bien —acepta la morena sin rodeos—, usted también.

—Si esto sigue así —le susurra Kurenai a Azuma—, y la chica responde bien, ¿qué pasará?

—La reputación del Director será dañada —responde Azuma en un susurro —¿Sabe tocar el piano?

**L**a profesora Kurenai simplemente le afirma con un movimiento de la cabeza, y todos giran sobre su asiento para observar al director ya instalado frente al piano. Este comienza a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del, tocando una melodía suave y lenta que poco a poco se va entremezclando con otra melodía, una más rápida y complicada.

"No es una —los pensamientos de Hinata viajan al ritmo de la música—_, _pero son dos canciones mezcladas—afina su oído para escuchar con más atención mientras la melodía sigue sonando cada vez más confusa y complicada. —Una es de_ Gershwin, _pero... ¿cuál es la otra? —Se relame los labios y cierra los ojos tratando de ubicar al compositor de la melodía —¿_Stravinski_? —abre los ojos y observa el piano —_¿Mahler?"_

**M**ientras Hinata piensa y trata de recordar la melodía que le falta, en la sala de espera el rubio y su fastidioso amigo observan en la pantalla las reacciones de la morena.

—¿Qué clase de canción suena así? —pregunta el peli-azul.

—La melodía se hace interesante cuando se mezclan dos canciones —responde el rubio.

**E**n la sala de la audición, el profesor Azuma habla en susurros con la profesora de ojos carmesí.

—Esto es muy simple.

—¿Lo sabrá? —pregunta la morena. —Todo Japón puede responder bien.

**L**a Hyuuga continúa escuchando la melodía, aun intentando descifrar y separar las canciones en su mente. La melodía llega a su fin y el director Hatake se pone de pie y avanza a paso lento hasta posicionarse frente a ambas chicas.

—Si mezclo las dos canciones —comienza a hablar—, debe ser fácil saber cuáles son. Una es_ 'El verano, de Gershwin'_ —se cruza de brazos frente a las chicas y dirige su mirada hacia Hinata—, dime ¿cuál es la otra canción?

—La otra canción es... —la mirada de Hinata se vuelve fría.

**L**os profesores en la sala se miran entre sí y se ríen por lo bajo.

—El director tomó una decisión muy mala —le susurra Azuma a Kurenai.

**H**inata, quien se está tomando su tiempo para responder al fin decide romper el silencio.

—Santo-Saens... —dice la morena con voz firme y segura —¿no es así?

**S**akura, quien ha estado de pie junto a ella, en silencio, sonríe con burla mientras los profesores suspiran con alivio y el director Hatake sonríe de medio lado.

—He demostrado mi punto —dice mirando al resto de los jueces—, los resultados no cambiaron.

**H**inata suspira frustrada mientras siente como comienzan a picarle los ojos por las ganas inmensas que tiene de llorar.

—Haruno Sakura —Kakashi llama a la peli-rosa—, ¿sabes cuál es la respuesta?

—La otra canción es —la ojiverde mira con superioridad a Hinata—, _'Lo único que sé es de Amor'_ de _Sim Soo-Bong_.

—Correcto —Kakashi le sonríe a la peli-rosa.

**H**inata siente que el mundo una vez más se pone en su contra, las piernas le tiemblan y su corazón late muy rápido, le sudan las manos de los nervios porque sabe que esta era su última oportunidad para enmendar los errores de su padre, si ella no logra entrar a esta escuela está perdida.

**S**entados en la sala de espera el rubio y su amigo se mofan de la vergüenza de la morena.

—Esta niña, tiene cerebro de pollo —se burla el peli-azul —¿es que acaso no conoce esa canción?

—No es que ella no la conozca —le explica el rubio—, es que no puede entender que una canción de _Gershwin_ y _Trot_ pueden ser interpretadas juntas.

**M**ientras tanto en la sala de audiciones, el director Hatake toma asiento de nuevo junto a sus compañeros, mientras una muy enojada Hinata se prepara para debatir.

—Eso es trampa —dice con enojo la ojiperla —¿cómo puede tocar _Gershwin_ y _Trot_... —la pregunta queda sin final cuando la Hyuuga se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

—Esta escuela —comienza a hablar Kakashi—, no acepta estudiantes de _tercera_ _clase_. Yo pienso que los estudiantes de _primera_ _clase_ tienen talento e inteligencia —explica el peli-plata—, los de segunda clase es el talento medio, pero los estudiantes aún tienen inteligencia. Pero la tercera clase...

—¿Insinúa que no tengo talento e inteligencia? —pregunta con enojo la ojiperla.

—La tercera clase —explica Kakashi—, tiene prejuicios. Esa es la razón por la que no calificas.

**E**l silencio se hace presente en la sala, los profesores desvían la mirada y Hinata se queda en blanco, no tiene como debatir eso, ella es prejuiciosa y siempre lo ha sido.

—Ahora que lo pienso —al fin Sakura se decide a hablar—, has sido la primera todo el tiempo.

**H**inata al fin gira sobre sus talones y mira a la cara a su ahora rival.

—¿Qué se siente convertirse en una estudiante de _tercera clase_? —pregunta la ojiverde con malevolencia en la voz.

**L**a joven Hyuuga la mira a los ojos conteniendo las ganas de gritar y de llorar. No se dejará intimidar ni vencer por alguien a quien aún considerará inferior a pesar de los resultados. Da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta de la sala, sus pasos son decididos y fuertes, al final da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos. El director Hatake la mira con curiosidad y se sorprende cuando la morena se pone de rodillas frente a todos.

—Por favor —dice con voz de súplica—, sálveme.

**K**akashi la observa con curiosidad y sonríe al ver el cambio en la actitud de la morena. Sakura mira con asombro a su ahora rival de rodillas suplicando por una oportunidad, mientras los profesores murmuran entre sí.

.

**†**

.

_Después del golpe de apertura, las bolas de billar se mueven en trayectorias diferentes y el juego tiene que mismo puede decirse de los cambios importantes que suceden en la vida. Si nadie viene a ayudarnos a través de esos momentos, el pacífico mundo en el que vivimos se rompe en pedazos._

_Hacer frente a esos temores es difícil, la mayoría de los jóvenes tienen pánico y se preguntan si podrían volver al pasado. Así que quiero decirle a estos chicos que: El juego ha comenzado. No tengan miedo de disfrutarlo._

_—Kakashi._

.

**†**

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Nota del Autor:**

**_Juilliard_**_ **–** **E**scuela de Artes situada en New York. Instruye Música, Danza y Teatro._

**_Ramen – E_**_s la versión Japonesa de los fideos Chinos._

**_Split – E_**_s un ejercicio físico en el cual las piernas están alineadas una con la otra pero extendidas en direcciones opuestas formando un ángulo de 180°._

**_Buda – F_**_ue un sabio nacido en la ya desaparecida República Sakia en las estribaciones del Himalaya, bajo sus enseñanzas se fundó el Budismo, no es un Dios y la misma Cosmología Budista lo afirma._

**_Amén – E_**_s una palabra semítica que se traduce como 'Así sea', anteriormente fue empleada en el Judaísmo y más tarde fue adoptada por el Cristianismo y el Islam._

**_Toilet – E_**_n español significa sanitario._

**_Is it my turn already? – S_**_e traduce como: '¿Es mi turno?'_

**_I'm sorry – T_**_raducción: 'Lo siento'._

**_I said, is it my turn? – T_**_raducción: 'Te pregunté si ya es mi turno'._

_**The number 1200 is making the audition right now – T**__raducción: __'__El Número 1200 está haciendo su audición__'__._

_**Sushi – E**__s un platillo de origen Japonés._

_**Thank's miss Sushi**_** – _T_**_raducción: __'__Gracias señorita Sushi__'__._

_**Would you make me know when is my turn please? – T**__raducción: __'__¿Podrías avisarme cuando llegue mi turno?__ '_

**_Gershwin – C_**_ompositor estadounidense._

**_Stravinski – C_**_ompositor y director de orquesta ruso, uno de los músicos más importantes y trascendentes del siglo XX._

**_Mahler – C_**_ompositor y director de orquesta austriaco, sus composiciones son consideradas de las más importantes del posromanticismo._

**_Sim Soo-Bong – S_**_u verdadero nombre es Sim Min-kyung y es una cantante y compositora de Corea del sur, sus melodías son tradicionales del folclor coreano._

**_Trot – E_**_s un género de Corea reconocido como la forma más antigua de la música pop coreana._

.

* * *

.

**†**

**Respuesta a los Review:**

_._

**_- Kary -_**

**_N_**_o te preocupes, suele suceder que pasamos por alto algunas cosas jaja._

_Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas pasando por aquí. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, odio a Nagato._

_._

**_- Nitta -_**

**_G_**_racias por tu Review y pues bienvenida seas._

_Yo sé que quedan muchas dudas pero te aseguro que con el avance de los capítulos se irán aclarando, __por otro lado es un halago que te guste tanto mi manera de narrar las cosas, en verdad me pone feliz. Pasando a otro tema, ya somos dos las que amamos esta personalidad de Hinata, ¿por qué siendo honestas quién lo diría? la tímida Hyuuga siendo todo un estuche de extravagancias y malevolencia. Me pareció que Sakura merecía una oportunidad para agradarle a las personas así que opté por ponerla en el papel que normalmente ocupa nuestra hermosa Hina-chan. Sobre tu pregunta de Hinata, pues sí ella canta ópera y como verás ama la música clásica, sin embargo odia la Academia de Arte Konoha porque considera que de ese lugar solo salen cantantes pop y artistas sin gracia. No puedo responder a tu pregunta sobre, quién es 'K' porque eso le quitaría la gracia a toda la historia, al final lo descubrirás y dirás ¡Dios, esto es increíble! Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no es mujer._

_Pues ya aclaradas algunas de tus dudas, espero que sea de tu agrado también este capítulo y que me dejes tu lindo comentario, me agradan las críticas constructivas y las observaciones, me las tomo muy enserio. Gracias por leer y por llevarme a tus favoritos._

_Un abrazo & un besito._

_._

_**- Querido/a 'Guest'-**  
_

**_E_**_l/La chico/a misterioso/a gracias por tu Review y por leer, a la próxima me dejas tu nombre u_ú_

_._

* * *

_._

**†**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**H**ola mis Hermosos Unicornianos. Pues como verán ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo.

**R**ealmente estoy muy agradecida con todas aquellas personas que dedican unos minutos para leerme.

**A **todas aquellas personas que dejan un comentario, por más pequeño que sea, muchas gracias.

**M**e alegra saber que aunque tengan un millón de cosas por hacer se toman la molestia de escribirme un par de líneas.

**S**aludos & nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo. Un beso & un Abrazo con sabor a Chocolate.

**P**or favor deja tu lindo Review aquí abajo si te ha gustado mi historia.

.


End file.
